The present disclosure generally relates to eye tracking, and specifically to an eye tracking system with a single point calibration.
Eye tracking is an important feature for head-mounted display (HMD) systems including systems used in virtual reality (VR) applications. Calibration of such tracking systems is important for accuracy of the data reported by HMD systems. Conventionally, calibration of HMD systems involved a significant calibration process and typically required calibration of the tracking system before every use by the user, which reduces user experience. For example, conventional calibration processes typically ask the user to look at a sequence of targets before every use. A calibration system that improves user experience by either reducing the number of targets the user has to look or reducing the frequency of calibration is useful.